<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new lesson. A new reason. by BlindZhiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466343">A new lesson. A new reason.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindZhiend/pseuds/BlindZhiend'>BlindZhiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Karen they're finally getting together, M/M, Post War Phase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindZhiend/pseuds/BlindZhiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aparentemente, Sylvain no sabe besar.</p><p>Felix le enseña.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new lesson. A new reason.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos manos entrelazadas con fuerza. Cinco años de espera. Mil hebras de cabello suelto, repartidas entre los dedos de una mano que acurruca el contorno del rostro que besa.</p><p>Cada beso sella una promesa, de encontrarse de nuevo a los segundos de separarse y volverse a encontrar. El aliento del contrario provoca cosquillas en la piel ajena. Quizás, la barba de tres días que Félix había dejado crecer bajo su nariz, logra que las comisuras contrarias se contraigan en una breve risa.</p><p>Felix solo puede gruñir en respuesta. Sólo puede apegarle contra su cuerpo, atraerle con su mano libre de la nuca y aumentar el contacto.</p><p>El beso se intensifica, y con ello, el calor que inunda ambos cuerpos.</p><p>Cuando la lengua de Sylvain baja a su labio inferior, Felix no pude soportarlo más.</p><p>-Basta. –Trata de separar a su mejor amigo con suavidad, pero viendo que se rehúsa a hacerlo, es un poco más brusco. - ¡Sylvain!</p><p>Sylvain al fin reacciona, y le mira a los ojos, confundido. No entiende por qué deben detenerse ahora, tras tantos años coqueteando de incógnito. O lo que al menos ahora sabe que era un coqueteo.</p><p>-Ese pellizco era innecesario ... ¿Se puede saber qu-</p><p>Si las miradas pudieran fulminar, Sylvain probablemente habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. La mirada que le dedica Felix, en respuesta, es una de ellas. </p><p>- ¡Lo que era innecesario es que me lamieses como si fueras un perro!</p><p>Sylvain parpada.</p><p>Varias veces.</p><p>- ... ¿Un ... Un qué?</p><p>-Un perro.</p><p>- ... <em>Un perro</em> . –Repitió Sylvain.</p><p>- ¡Un perro, sí, un perro! - Chasquea la lengua, limpiando el rastro de babas que su amigo había dejado a lo ancho y bajo de su boca. –Quiero besar a un ser humano, no a un cachorro de metro ochenta sediento de alabanzas.</p><p>El pelirrojo responde con un resoplido molesto y se cruza de brazos, soltando entonces, las manos que habían permanecido enlazadas todo ese tiempo. Ese hecho, también molesta a Felix, quién hace lo mismo.</p><p>Si Ingrid estuviera presente, probablemente negaría con la cabeza y diría algo como "Sois unos niños".</p><p>Pero Ingrid no está, y no hay nadie que pueda mediar entre ellos.</p><p>-No hacía falta que lo dijeras así. –Dice Sylvain, mustio. Felix sabe dar donde duele y es consciente, pero aún así así, no tiene derecho a ahondar en una herida que le hace sentir miserable. Si tan bien le conoce, debería saber por qué necesita tanto que le alaben en primer lugar.</p><p>Felix se percata de ello, y solo suspira, pesado.</p><p>-No dije una mentira, besas como un perro. Es molesto. –Responde y Sylvain se encoge un poco más, pero Felix toma su mano de nuevo, recuperando el contacto anterior. –Pero no quise decir lo otro. Lo siento.</p><p>Los dedos de Sylvain recorren tentativamente los de Felix, reconociéndose, como si fuera de la primera vez que se tocan, que se toman de las manos para no alejarse del otro. En parte lo es. Ya no son amigos, eso piensan. <em>Los amigos no se besan</em> .</p><p>- ... No beso tan mal. A las chicas les gustaba. -Murmura.</p><p>- Te han mentido. O quizás, las chicas con las que te han besado por ahí son cánidos también y nunca lo lo dijeron. –Agrega Felix con una media sonrisa. El pulgar de sus manos apretadas se desliza sobre los nudillos de Sylvain, y tan solo ese gesto consigue amansar la inseguridad de él. Un poco, al menos.</p><p>Es vulnerable. Lo sabe Sus muros han caído ante la presencia de Felix, y se deja caer entre sus brazos, sintiendo los ajenos rodearle con cuidado. El gesto es tierno, no tan desesperado como el anterior, cuando solo contaba el roce de ambos labios.</p><p>-Entonces ... ¿Ya no quieres besarme? - El tono de Sylvain es bajo, pero no se aprecia ninguna tristeza en él. Es más bien un susurro, sobre la piel que normalmente tapa la capucha de Felix. De ahí se desliza hasta su cuello, besando la piel erizada. El menor se retuerce, débilmente, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.</p><p>-Yo nunca dije eso.</p><p>La mano que Felix apoyó en la espalda de Sylvain, ahora sube hasta su omóplato, y de ahí acuna su rostro. Sylvain le sonríe, acompañado de un rubor que baña sus mejillas. Es condenadamente arrebatador.</p><p>Respiran a través del otro cuando sus labios se rozan, y Felix pone distancia de nuevo, un poco, lo suficiente para que sus labios no vuelvan a rozarse. No soportará otro contacto. Él también es insaciable.</p><p>-Lo único que quiero es ... Que me tengas en cuenta. -Dice en voz baja, como si se tratara de un secreto. Quiere ser visto como una persona. No una <em>sombra</em> , no un recurso para con el que pasar el tiempo. Su corazón lo anhela, aún si es incapaz de darle voz alguna a esos sentimientos. - Un beso es de <em>dos</em> . Pregúntame cuando vayas a hacerlo. Y sobre todo ... No vayas al ritmo que te dé la gana ... ¿Has entendido? –Sylvain asiente a sus palabras, y Felix solo emite un sonido en reconocimiento. Al fin, dice una voz en su cabeza. Su mano, acaricia uno de sus pómulos, mientras que el pelirrojo enreda su mano en los mechones oscuros de él. Se derrite bajo su toque, aunque trata de disimularlo.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿qué tienes que hacer ahora? Sylvain</p><p>Sylavin considera, por unos segundos. -Preguntar. –Murmura, y atrae su rostro hacia el suyo desde la base de su cráneo. Se pierde en sus ojos ambarinos y sus labios retoman esa deliciosa conexión de la que ya no hay retorno. - ¿Puedo besarte? Quiero besarte ... Me apetece mucho be-</p><p>- <em>Hazlo</em> de una vez. –Responde Felix y sus labios se unen una vez más. El roce comienza tan suave que a ambos les cuesta respirar. Saborean el momento a cada segundo, a diferencia del primer beso, producto de la urgencia de años y años. Este beso es complaciente y se recrea en él, permite saborear al otro, conocerlo aún más. Más allá de la amistad.</p><p>Más allá de la guerra que va quedando atrás en la memoria.</p><p>La sangre sigue tiñendo los recuerdos y regando caminos. Compañeros de clase que se convirtieron en aliados de la guerra y perecieron. Amigos que se convirtieron en enemigos y perecieron. Familiares que lo dieron todo por sus valores, y perecieron.</p><p>Los ojos de Félix pican ante la revelación de que no lo ha perdido todo en esta maldita guerra. Lo sabe, por eso ha luchado hasta el final.</p><p>Sylvain le recuerda que también puede abandonar. Dejar su espada al lado un momento y ser un escudo que envuelva su corazón.</p><p>Que aún tiene más por lo que vivir, y que proteger.</p><p>-Abre más la boca ...</p><p>Sylvain obedece y responde con un gimoteo al notar la cálida lengua de Felix recorrer sus dientes. El abrazo se cerca cuando la mano de Sylvain vuelve hacia sus músicos, apretándolo contra sí y provocando un escalofrío en el contrario.</p><p>Es precavido, tratando de no segregar demasiada saliva. Se adapta al ritmo de Felix, y Felix al de Sylvain. Se pregunta si así son todos los besos cuando tienes en cuenta a la otra persona. Sabe que ha sido idiota, que ha hecho daño. Pero nunca más. No a nadie No a Felix.</p><p>No a sí mismo.</p><p>Los vítores del patio del monasterio hacen eco alrededor de las paredes de piedra. Han ganado la guerra, pero Sylvain sabe que ha ganado algo más. Lo sabe, porque cuando Felix lo tumba sobre la cama, quiere hacer de sus noches todas iguales. Con el rastro del ámbar sobre sus pupilas, y las manos de Felix afianzadas bajo su toque.</p><p>-Olvida todo lo que crees saber, Don Juan. –Le dice en voz baja en cuanto comienza a despojarle de su camisa. Rezuma timidez y determinación al mismo tiempo, pero él también, por lo que se deja hacer. - Aplica lo de los besos a lo que estamos a punto de hacer ahora.</p><p>Sylvain ríe.</p><p>-Además de besar, ¿me vas a enseñar cómo echar un buen polvo? –Sonríe de oreja a oreja, abrazando su cuello para enredar sus dedos en ese mágico cabello. También le resulta muy divertida la mueca molesta que Felix le dedica, pero sabe que está jugando con fuego, y una parte de su cerebro le obliga a detenerse.</p><p>Salvo que ahora no es su cerebro quién comanda sus acciones.</p><p>-Al menos ... Espero aprender a cómo amarte apropiadamente, Fe.</p><p>El rostro de Felix adquiere al menos tres tonos de rojo.</p><p>Pero luego se ríe, ¡ríe! Y Sylvain queda absolutamente embelesado por la sonrisa que su Felix le dedica.</p><p>-Por el momento ... -Felix murmura, mientras que su mirada recorre el cuerpo que se encuentra bajo él. –Tendré que enseñarte a mantener esa boca tuya bien cerrada.</p><p>Las manos de Felix trazan sus oblicuos, esta vez, bajo la ropa. Y ese contacto es como una descarga eléctrica que viaja a ciertas zonas de su cuerpo.</p><p>El suspiro que arranca de Sylvain, consigue hacerle sonreír de nuevo.</p><p>-Buen chico. –Elogia Felix. –Ahora ... ¿Me dejas continuar?</p><p>No tiene que preguntar dos veces. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahahaha...Llevo tres años sin escribir y tengo miedo de publicar esto. En mi mente era mucho mejor, creedme.<br/>Solo quería hacer algo de comedia y acabó volviéndose algo más parecido a un estudio de personaje con fluffy de por medio lmao.<br/>Probalmente intente traducirlo al inglés pero me voy a morir haciéndolo. F por mi.</p><p>Si queréis venir a gritarme en twitter @/Blindzhiend</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>